Hail to the King, Hail to his Horde
by Emo Rainbow CO
Summary: King Verus had barely escaped the hollow after the bloody rebellion led by him left it in ruin. As it was washed away by the flooding of Jacinto. An unexpected turn of events has left him and his general wounded in Equestria fully armed to the teeth. What they don't know is that if they ever wish to save their world they must risk their lives. Even if they never return to it.
1. Chapter 1

From his fallen headquarters Verus walked towards his reaver. It was a normal reaver except it was clad in onyx armor instead of crimson. Verus thought back to everything before this moment. Verus was the last black Theron and the most intelligent locust to be spawned by Myraah so much, to the fact that he could speak.

One thing was amiss though. Ever since he carried out his first task as general, an unstoppable one at that, he doubted his so called queen. He gained backers under the radar. A lot of locust supported him. With the first failed attempt on Myraah's life Verus spurred...the black rebellion.

In the years to follow Verus was thought to be a small annoyance to the queen. She thought his foolish self would be crushed by her might. Little did she know it was only the beginning. As more time passed she tried even more frantically to destroy the last human stronghold Jacinto. She thought if she took the surface she could have more time to gather her forces to crush the rebellion,but the humans wouldn't succumb. It didn't help once she realized Verus being her ex-general had access to the armory for prototype equipment. Such as the oneshot,full kantus body armor,and remanufactured reflecting mauler shields. Most were not fully developed. Only the armor was and he couldn't take all of the equipment which she still had.

There was so much propaganda in the hollow saying things such as "Verus is the true king death to Myraah." She couldn't even fathom how her children could do this to her. Verus knew that. He saw no reason to take the surface. The rebellion was to show they could live in the hollow in peace and harmony. Verus had his general do missions to take the queens life. His general Krogg, the only kantus to have a full suit of armor, joined him a while back. Krogg also had a long lasting hatred for the head kantus skorge. The kantus who refused him a head spot in the religious church.

That wasn't the reason why Krogg joined though. He joined the rebellion in order to help the locust live in peace. In the following years the rebellion took off. Until one day the groundwalkers drilled to the hollow they killed everything in their path. Even his soldiers who were ordered not to kill them. After a few encounters with stranded and cog in which they released humans captured by Myraah's forces. They made a name to the humans. They were called anti-Locust or something like that Verus never knew for sure.

He spent a lot of time trying to save the locust even to the point where he travelled to the depths of the hollow to recreate the kryll. A once extinct species after the death of his general predecessor Raam. He tweaked his personal weaponry like his ink grenades which now contained kryll. Once they were released they surrounded him like a shield. As general Raam and his Theron elite would do in the old days. His gnasher was tweaked to have a lancer Mk I bayonet on it. He also had a faster suspense upgrade for his torque bow. And he had dual gorgon pistols at his sides.

He was warned by the humans to leave the hollow, which was soon to be flooded, as soon as possible. It was a late warning as his army was in the middle of a final battle with Myraah's troops. His forces were decimated him and a handful of his best locust were all that remained.

Which brought him here to the reavers. Before he could get to it though, locust burst into the room. They opened fire as soon as they set eyes on him. He ran for cover as did his guards. These locust weren't mere Drones they were Hunter Elites. They wasted most of The guards covering Verus. With an opportunity when they reloaded Verus quickly counted the intruders. There were seven in total. One of The guards ran out of cover as a distraction. The hunters got him but not before Verus shot a fully prepped torque bow arrow through a hunters head which then passed onto another hunters back. Killing them both.

As Verus reloaded he looked at his enemies quickly to see the remaining hunters reloading their longshots and lancers. Just as he was about to rush them the wall next to them exploded. Krogg jumped out of the hole he rolled towards the hunters slicing one of them in two. He quickly twisted around to see a hunter tag him with a frag. Immediately after he pumped the locust full of led. He jumped towards the other hunters as the grenade detonated. The blast killed two more and brought Krogg to the brink of unconsciousness. With the earlier frag wounds he could barely stay awake.

He looked up to see the locust jabbing his gnasher right next to the weakened armor surrounding his head. The locust said "Die traitor!" only to be stabbed through the abdomen lifted up and blown to bits by a gnasher. Verus knelt down and helped Krogg to the reaver. Krogg had long since passed out. Verus was carrying his entire body weight including both of their equipment. Verus thought to himself I will not let my general die as long as we live so does the cause. He hoisted him on the reaver and strapped him in with a rope he found on one of the dead hunters.

Verus got on the main seat and flew the reaver away just as the waters started to flow. He headed for a small cave opening which led him into a larger cave. He pushed the reaver to fly even faster to evade the waters. He dodged rock pillars and malformations heading further into the depths. He saw a dead end wall up ahead of him which he then proceeded to blast with the reavers rocket turret. He entered a massive chamber with a weird swirling storm in the center spewing out lightning.

Seeing no other options and seeing how quickly the water was approaching he headed for it. The storm swirl was unlike any storm he had seen he traveled down the middle of it. His speed was accelerated by the tempest storm(which he decided to refer to it as)as he did a downwards spiral to the ground.

On the ground he saw cracks and the ground rumbling as if the storm was trying to rip open the depths of sera. In a final act of hope or foolishness(the king could not tell which)he blasted it open with a rocket and traveled in it. He felt wind rush past him as he was going faster,faster,deeper,deeper. Until he broke the darkness. Only to see a mountain with a palace built into it rushing towards him at high speeds. He maneuvered the reaver to where it crashed into a garden of some sort with four legged equine looking statues everywhere. The reaver was very damaged and finally stopped. As he rose from the crash he looked around frantically barely staying awake.

He searched for Krogg until he saw him lying still in some rubble. He crawled to him."Krogg...don't die Krogg!"Verus pleadingly said. As he looked up he saw miniature horses wearing golden armor and holding spears. The spears where pointed at him and the general. Some of the equine creatures looked frightened. Others looked cold in the rain. But most looked confused wondering what the hay it was. A certain equine creature that stood out from the others. It was much taller and had hair that flowed in a breeze of its own not aligned with the breeze of the cold night. It also had a horn atop it's head and wings at its sides. It also had a peculiar looking marking on its backside. It was also accompanied by another one that was shorter than her yet slightly taller than the others.

It was dark colored unlike the other. It was so dark in fact he could only see her by her hair. It was the most peculiar thing he had ever seen even more than the other horse things hair all he could say is that it had stars in its hair. He couldn't make out too much of this ones features he at least knew it had a horn. Just then the tallest one said in a clearly feminine voice "Hello. What is your name?" In an attempt to reply he let out a grunt from the pain. He was then reminded just how hurt he was he fell to his knees and fell down. Right before blacking out he heard her tell the shorter ones to help him and Krogg. She said "Don't worry you will be fine." He then passed out

30 minutes earlier: Equestria

Princess Celestia had no time to sleep no matter how much she wanted to. She had stayed up all night so far in order to study this magical phenomenon with her sister who was wide awake. Luna was princess of the night. This storm was formed not by pegasus but by pure ancient magic. The magic that both Celestia and her younger sister manipulate. The only magic that can be used to raise the sun and the moon. The only other creature capable of using pure ancient magic is Discord the god of chaos. He can manipulate a more chaotic form of pure ancient magic.

They knew though that they could rule out discord because anything he has manipulated has his chaotic magic residue written all over it. Plus he was "reformed". That is why they are spending so much time trying to figure this out."Ughh there is literally no other individual capable of pulling off this storm."yelled Luna clearly exasperated."I know nopony could have Unless...maybe yes of course." Celestia said thinking she had made a breakthrough. "If they somehow got ahold of a-."

She was cut of as there was a large crash catching both of the princesses attention. "What was that sound?"asked Luna. As Celestia was one step ahead of her already looking out of the telescope. What she saw was a large group of guards gathered around a large creature with black or onyx armor on in the garden. It had tentacles a saddle of some sort and it was clearly dead. But the guards weren't interested in that. They had their attention and spears pointed at something else.

"Luna we must go." Celestia said. "Why? what were you going to tell me?" Luna asked confused. "That can wait this is more urgent." Celestia stated as they were flying from their balcony to the scene. When they landed Celestia saw something unexpected. It was a weird biped creature with black war armor on. It had what she assumed was weapons on its back and waists. It was standing before a very tall creature which looked as if it could be a mutated porcupine made of metal. It was laying face first on the floor.

Back to the conscious creature it looked like it was barely standing itself as it clutched a wound on its side. It's face was covered mostly by the helmet it wore. Though she could see its teeth which were all canines very sharp yet not to big to were its lips couldn't cover them. She saw the guards tense up once they followed her gaze. The creature was sizing up her sister and herself as well.

She decided to try and communicate. "Hello. What is your name?" She said cautiously. It let out a gruntish hiss noise then fell to its knees then to its face. "Help it. get it medical attention now!" She yelled when she realized what was happening. She knelt down hoping it was still conscious enough to understand her. If it could in the first place. "Don't worry you will be fine." She said as it passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Princess Celestia relaxed in her study. Her sister was sitting down thinking about the situation. "They must have some form of connection to that magic storm." Celestia said unsure about her new visitors. "They might not sister." Stated Luna as she pulled out a clipboard. "According to this doctors analysis the creatures took quite the beating before ending up here. The sheer amount of concentration needed to summon this does not amount to either of their conscious minds." Luna said to her older sister./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Celestia was trying to find another reason. "Well what if someone sent them here?" She said. "Unlikely sister. The storm was conjured from this realm not theirs." Celestia knew she had to figure out a different theory now that Luna made some excellent points. Though, she couldn't shake the feeling that the creatures had something to do with this. "Okay Luna you win. We can rule them out as the cause, but what about them as pawns?" Celestia inquired to Luna. "Do explain sister." Luna responded/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "If we question them when they wake we might be able to figure out if someone, or something wants them here. If not we shall try to send them home if they don't prove to be harmful." Celestia explained. "I wouldn't count on it their gadgets are most likely weapons far more advanced then ours. Not only that but they are most definitely carnivorous." Luna said. "Does that remind you of a race you judged too quickly? They turned out to be good all along?" Celestia said. With a sigh Luna replied "The griffins."/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Exactly." Stated Celestia. There was a moment of silence until the door was busted open by a guard. "Princess Luna, Princess Celestia come quickly they have awoken." The guard panted out from his nonstop running from the medical ward./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" 15 minutes earlier: medical ward of canterlot castle./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Darkness all he could see was darkness. "Prepare to die traitorous cur!" Yelled an all to familiar voice. He opened his eyes to see Skorge running closer to him with his chainsaw staff. He dodged to the right causing Skorge to cut downwards throwing up sparks from the metal. He quickly looked at his surroundings while Skorge tried to dislodge the chainsaw. He was in the throne room of the queen this felt like the day he tried taking her life. He felt pain in his right arm and he jumped to the right./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" He looked back to see Skorge had abandoned the chainsaws and attacked with his gorgon pistol. He kept on jumping trying to find his weapons but they weren't in sight. He never parted with his weapons. When Skorge reloaded Verus charged at him with his knife. Skorge was surprised to say the least. Even though he didn't show it he was used to having locust fear him./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Verus tackled him and brought him down. Skorge lost grip of his pistol as Verus repeatedly slashed him. Until everything stopped by the sound of a voice. The queen then spoke to Verus in his anger and Skorge in his weakened state. "Verus kill him he is weak. Kill Skorge and resume as my general." She said thinking Skorge couldn't hear her. Which he didn't. "No you evil, corrupt, insensitive, wretch." He said as he charged at her./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Just then he saw the room fill with locust. Before they could stop him he slit her throat. He jumped backwards time seemed to slow down as he grabbed Skorges pistol and gunned down locust on all sides. None of which had guns for some reason. His clip ran dry and he jumped high in the air. He looked down Skorge and the queens bodies were nowhere in sight. He saw it the chainsaw his only salvation. He fell quickly and grabbed it he chopped down never ending waves of the horde. He eventually gave out and was bludgeoned to death./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Verus woke with a start to the sound of beeping machines which increased rapidly. But decreased when he realized he wasn't in immediate danger. He looked to his right nothing but a white wall. In front of him a white door and more wall. No windows either. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"To his left walls no windows and his general lying there attached to a machine. "Krogg!" Verus yelled thankful he wasn't dead. Krogg's heart monitor was showing he was normal his heart still worked. Krogg was in his ceremonial robes which he wore under the armor. Speaking of the armor where was it. Verus still had his weapons it was mandatory for all of his soldiers to keep all weapons on magnetic lock to their armor./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" There was a clank sound of something hitting the floor he looked to the sound of the noise to see one of those equine creatures. It wore a hat atop its head that had a Red Cross on it. "Uh oh." She said. It was clearly a female. She ran out the door and slammed it shut he stayed quiet and heard her tell someone to tell a princess. This couldn't be good he needed to get out of here. He ripped off his cords connecting him to the monitor and got off of the bed. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" He went to Krogg trying,and failing to awaken him. "Krogg awaken now." He said. Krogg opened his eyes and stood up the cords barely halting him./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "My King." He said with a bow. Krogg looked around and scowled. Verus walked to the door pressing his head to it and knocked on it with his hand. Verus motioned towards the door and Krogg knew exactly what that meant. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Yes my king." Krogg said as he broke down the door to look down at several surprised and terrified equine creatures. Some with golden armor on, and others just plain with nothing on. There were two that did stand out though. A tall one with multicolored hair waving on its own. A horn, wings, and a picture of the sun on its flank./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" He looked further down to see a smaller one that was a darker shade of blue and had wavy Hair like the other one. She also had a mark of a moon on her flank. She had a straight face with a raised eyebrow as she looked up at him./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" As the taller one regained itself it said in a female voice "I came here to see if we could talk over some tea, but I guess we could just cut to the chase." As she said this a tray of tea levitated to the corner. He had one thing going through his mind which his king voiced for him " What?"/div 


End file.
